Did You Realize It?
by yakumo.hikyou
Summary: Terkadang, hal yang ingin kita lihat dan temui sangat berbeda dari yang diharapkan. Kenyataan selalu berkata lain. Begitu pun pada Mukuro. Bisakah harapannya terwujud sementara Hibari yang didepannya menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai orang asing?
1. Eksistensiku?

**Pairing:** 6918 (main), 6927 (side)

**Rate:** Err... T

**Warning:** OOC itu pasti, susah nulis non-OOC.... -_-" AU, ide yang membingungkan, Flash back tiba-tiba, pokoknya dah diperingatin!

**Note:** Fic Indo pertama. Thanks buat adek angkatku (dalem RP Private), Aoi Cavallone, mau nungguin ini fic selese....

Disclaimer: sejak 2004 dimana KHR pertama kali terbit (iya gak sih?), belongs to Amano Akira-sensei.

* * *

**Did You Realize It?  
**

**- Apakah Kau Menyadarinya? -**

Chapt. 1: Eksistensiku?

"Boleh aku pergi sekarang?"

"Ta, tapi, Kyouya…."

Pria berambut biru itu sudah tidak bisa menahan pria yang berdiri di depannya lebih lama lagi. Dia sudah terlanjur kesal dengan tingkah Mukuro yang selalu memaksanya bicara. Tak ada pilihan. Dia membiarkan Hibari pergi dan berjalan menjauh darinya. Ilusionis itu hanya bsa menghela nafas pasrah. Bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya, memandang langit sebelum akhirnya menutupi pandangan matanya dengan telapak tangan yang tertutup oleh sarung tangan itu.

"Kenapa….? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi…?"

* * *

"Ne, terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini, Mukuro!" sahut Tsuna dengan nada ceria. Tak perlu diragukan apa penyebab dia begitu gembira.

"Yah, kemanapun kau pergi, Tsuna," jawab Mukuro ringan.

"Aneh…."

"Apanya?"

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Mukuro menghentikan langkahnya. Tsuna ikut berhenti, memperhatikan Mukuro dengan bingung.

"Apa aku salah?" tanya Tsuna, gelisah melihat reaksi Mukuro sejak tadi.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," Mukuro kembali memasang seringai khasnya, "lanjutkan kembali perjalanan kita."

Tsuna masih memperhatikan pria tersebut saat berjalan, menghela nafas diam-diam. Sepertinya mengajak Mukuro ke tempat itu adalah pilihan yang salah. SMP Namimori. Dan sang Vongola Decimo baru sadar akan perbuatannya.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku baik-baik saja 'kan?" suara Mukuro dengan sukses membuyarkan pikiran Tsuna.

"Umm… Kalau kau bilang begitu..." jawab Tsuna dengan senyum malu-malu.

Hibari Kyouya. Cloud Guardian dari Bos Vongola generasi kesepuluh. Mantan ketua Komite Disiplin SMP Namimori. Seorang pria yang paling disegani karena kekuatannya, dulu dan sekarang tidak berbeda. Menghilang sejak satu bulan yang lalu dan tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali kemana dia pergi. Yang bisa ditemukan di rumahnya hanya sepasang tonfa yang selalu dibawanya, Cloud Box, dan burung kuning kecil peliharaannya, yang dipanggil Hibird, sama sekali bisu tidak berkicau. Tsuna dan para Guardian beserta anggota Vongola Famiglia lain sudah berusaha keras mencarinya. Nihil. Ini aneh. Terlalu aneh.

"Kyouya menghilang," Mukuro kembali berbicara, "bukan karena salahmu."

"Aku tahu," angguk Tsuna, "tapi…aku agak janggal dengan ekspresinya, bukan, matanya…. Seolah dia akan hilang tak lama lagi, selain itu, kata-kata yang diucapkannya saat pertemuan terakhir kami…."

Mukuro menoleh pada pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Kata-kata?"

"Ya, kata-kata yang dalam dan tidak seperti Hibari-san yang biasanya. Dan cahaya matanya yang redup, aku tak bisa melupakannya."

"Apa yang dikatakannya?"

Menari nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Tsuna selalu merasa sesak setiap ingat ucapan Hibari. "Dia berkata, berkata seperti ini…"

Mukuro menganggukan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku, Tsunayoshi, aku sudah gagal."

Mukuro membelalakan matanya.

"Kemudian aku berkata, 'Kenapa? Hibari-san Guardian yang hebat, selalu menyelesaikan setiap misi dengan hasil memuaskan. Kenapa kau sendiri malah berkata gagal?', lalu…"

"Lalu?"

"Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengatakan 'bukan soal Guardian, melainkan diriku sendiri. Diriku yang gagal.', kemudian, kemudian…."

Tsuna mengusap air mata yang mulai muncul di sudut matanya, "kemudian dia tersenyum, ka-kalimat terakhir yang kudengar langsung darinya…."

"Apa itu?" Mukuro merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku selalu berusaha menjaga, menjaga hal yang berharga bagiku. Namun pada akhirnya hal tersebut menghilang. Bukan dengan sendirinya. Diriku terlalu lemahsehingga dengan mudahnya menghilang dari diriku. Bukankah itu tanda bahwa aku gagal?" lanjut Tsuna agak terisak-isak, "dan dia pergi tanpa menoleh ke arahku lagi. Awalnya aku tidak bisa mencerna kalimat itu. Tak kusangka ada kaitannya dengan saat ini…."

Jari Mukuro menyeka air mata Tsuna. Dia tahu Tsuna tidak mampu membendungnya.

"Terima kasih," respon Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

"Dia kuat. Aku yakin dia tidak akan apa-apa sekarang ini. Aku jamin itu." hibur Mukuro santai. Tapi itu hanya di permukaan saja.

"Kau sendiri mengkhawatirkannya bukan? Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri."

"Oya oya? Hyper Intuition memang tidak bisa diremehkan!" ucapnya tanpa ragu. "Tapi aku benar-benar yakinKyouya mampu!"

* * *

Angin kencang berhembus memasuki ruangan. Hibari tidak peduli dengan dinginnya angin. Atau mungkin, tidak peduli lagi dengan segalanya….

"Kyouya, apa kau membuka shoji-nya lebar-lebar!? Anginnya mulai masuk ke rumah!" kata Mukuro dengan setengah berteriak saat memasuki ruangan dimana Hibari berada.

Tidak ada jawaban. Mukuro menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Melihat Hibari yang duduk bersandar di sisi dinding. Wajahnya menghadap ke arah halaman luar. Mukuro sama sekali tidak punya ide tentang ekspresi orang itu sekarang.

"Kyouya kalau tetap seperti itu, kau bisa masuk angin! Lalu-"

"Diam."

"Tapi Kyou-"

"Jangan mendekat."

"Dokter sudah bilang kalau sistem kekebalan tubuhmu mulai melemah. Jadi aku-"

"Biarkan aku sendiri."

Melipat lengannya, Mukuro mulai kesal dengan ketidak pedulian Hibari. Kalimatnya terus dipotong dengan ucapan ketus. Padahal, dia benar-benar khawatir dengannya.

"Aku ini khawatir dengan kesehatanmu, kau tahu!? Pedulilah sedikit! Kalau kau sakit-" ucapan Mukuro sekali lagi terpotong. Bukan dengan ucapan, melainkan sebuah benda besi. Benda itu melesat menuju dirinya dengan cepat. Dengan sigap Mist Guardian itu menghindar, walaupun pipinya tergores sedikit.

DUAKK!!

Sebuah tonfa mengenai dinding di belakang Mukuro, diikuti suara jatuhnya yang nyaring.

"Itu berbahaya, Kyouya!" mata Mukuro membelalak karena ketakutan.

"Kalau aku sakit?" Hibari menoleh sedikit. Meski sudah sering melihat matanya, Mukuro merasa ngeri. Mata abu-abu yang tajam dan dingin. Tatapannya berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Tubuh ini milikku. Untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkannya? Kalau aku sakit, memang kau mau apa? Menyembuhkanku? Membawaku ke dokter sekali lagi? Hentikan. Sia-sia."

Mukuro terkejut mendengarnya. Wajahnya masam seketika. Hibari berbicara dingin itu wajar. Tapi, yang ini…

"Kalu kau bilang begitu, maaf…" ucap Mukuro sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Nanas Bodoh."

* * *

"Kyouya?"

"Ada apa, Mukuro?" tanya Tsuna.

Ilusionis berambut biru itu membelalakan matanya saat melihat sosok yang melintas barusan, "Kyou…ya?"

"Ma-maksudmu Hibari-san?" Tsuna tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya, "dimana dia?"

Tanpa membuang waktu, Mukuro segera berlari mengejar pria itu. Jalannya cukup cepat sehingga jarak Mukuro dengannya cukup jauh. Ras penasaran dan gelisah berkecamuk sekaligus di dadanya. Dia harus memastikannya sendiri.

"Mu-Mukuro! Tunggu aku!" teriak Tsuna. Terengah-engah mengejar Mukuro, namun dia sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Tak disangka kalau Mukuro melihat Hibari barusan.

"Mukuro…."

* * *

Mata merah dan biru itu kini memandang sebuah bangunan. Sebuah kafe yang baru saja dibuka oleh para pegawainya. Mungkin sekitar 1 jam yang lalu.

"Jadi kau ada disini?" bisiknya dalam hati.

Dan sekali lagi mata itu menangkapnya. Sosok Hibari yang sedang duduk dekat jendela di dalam kafe itu. Mukuro yakin itu Hibari. Dia pun berjalan menuju kafe itu dan memasukinya.

"Irrasshaimase!" sambut seorang pegawai ketika lonceng kecil di pintu masuk berbunyi. Sekali lagi, Mukuro mencari-cari Hibari. Sukses dengan pencariannya, dia segera menghampirinya. Sosok itu tengah meminum kopi pesanannya.

"Kyouya…?"

Sadar dirinya diperhatikan, dia menoleh, menatap bingung pada Mukuro. "Hm? Ya?"

Wajah Mukuro memucat, "Kyo-Kyouya? Kau Kyouya..."

"Sumimasen, tapi ini pertemuan pertama kita bukan? Menurutku agak tidak sopan kalau kau memanggil dengan nama kecilku," jawab Hibari polos.

Wajahnya semakin pucat. Bibirnya bergetar, tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Err… Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya pria berambut hitam itu sekali lagi.

Dia bisa merasakan di kedua matanya. Tak percaya, tak ingin percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Hibari.

"Kyouya!" Mukuro mengguncang. Dia telah termakan oleh emosi. Emosi bernama kesedihan.

"A-ano…" ekspresi bingung terpampang di wajah Hibari.

"Kyouya!! Sudah, hentikan omong kosong ini! Kumohon, hentikan!" guncangan di tubuh Hibari semakin kencang.

Meski pengunjung kafe sedikit, Mukuro tidak peduli dengan suara kerasnya. Mereka dan para pegawai kafe hanya memperhatikan dari posisi mereka masing-masing. Hibari merasa tak nyaman dengan pandangan semua orang sementara Mukuro masih berteriak-teriak ke arahnya. Mukuro tidak tahan, dia tidak mau menerima pernyataan Hibari mentah-mentah. Apa yang diinginkannya hanya kebenaran.

Hibari mulai habis kesabaran. Orang yang baru saja ditemuinya meminta dirinya menghentikan hal yang tidak diketahui. Dia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan membayar ke kasir dengan melempar uangnya. Mengucapkan 'Terima Kasih' sebelum keluar, mengacuhkan pria berkepala nanas di belakangnya.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau pergi lagi!" batinnya dalam hati.

Mukuro tidak tinggal diam. Dia mengejar Hibari sekali lagi. Cloud Guardian itu sedang mengomel pada dirinya sendiri di jalanan dengan kesal. Tanpa peringatan, Mukuro mendorong tubuh di depannya ke dinding dan menjepitnya. Tangannya memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Hibari sehingga Hibari sulit untuk bergerak. Tubuhnya benar-benar ditahan seluruhnya. Dia hanya bisa memberontak sekuat tenaga.

"Kyouya…" Mukuro mulai berbicara, "kau…tidak ingat aku?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu!" balas Hibari setengah berteriak.

"Jangan bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Kau bohong." Ilusionis itu melanjutkan, "Aku Rokudou Mukuro, orang yang paling ingin kau gigit hingga mati. Tidak mungkin kau lupa, Kyouya."

"Rokudou….Mukuro?" tanya Hibari

Mukuro mengangguk.

"Tunggu…. Aku memang punya rekan bernama Rokudou…"

"Siapa dia?" Mukuro mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Itu sudah lama sekali. Aku tidak ingat wajahnya lagi karena dia menghilang secara misterius. Setidaknya, dia jauh lebih sopan dibanding dirimu."

Sekarang, tangan Mukuro bergetar. Tak ada nada bohong dari ucapannya. Ini semakin membingungkan.

"Aku baru di kota ini. Kau puas?"

Hening tanpa jawaban, Hibari mengeluh.

"Bisa aku pergi sekarang?"

* * *

"Mukuro, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tsuna akhirnya berhasil mengejar Mist Guardiannya.

Mukuro yang duduk bersandar pada dinding hanya mengangguk. Tangannya masih meutupi kedua matanya. Sgalanya menjadi terlalu rumit untuk dipahami. Dia kenal Hibari. Sangat. Tapi Hibari sendiri tidak mengakuinya. Atau memang itulah kenyataannya?

"Dimana Hibari-san?"

_Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu!_

_

* * *

_

Note:

- Famiglia: Keluarga. Bahasa Itali.

- Irrashaimase: Selamat datang. Kalau sering ke restoran masakan Jepang, pasti nggak asing.


	2. Perasaanmu Sendiri?

**Aoi Sora: **iya, iya, ini dilanjutin Imouto-ku sayang~ *disambit piso dapur*

**Me. Sakaenagi: **kenapa Hibari lupa sama Mukuro? Itu ada di chapt selanjutnya… *digetok* syukur dah kalo demen kata-katanya~ :D

**Pairing:** 6918, slight 6927 and 6996

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** OOC-ness, flash back tiba-tiba, ingat, TIBA-TIBA, kiss o_O!

**Note:** Tadinya sih pengen lanjutin yang versi Inggrisnya wae, ga tau kerasukan apa jadinya lanjut deh…-ditendang ke sumur-

**Disclaimer:** KHR beserta unsur-unsur ceritanya punya Amano Akira, saya cuma punya ide _desperate_ dalem fic ini...

* * *

Chapt. 2 : Perasaanmu sendiri?

"Mau apa kau ke ruangan itu?"

Mukuro tersentak saat dirinya sedang memegang kenop pintu. Satu-satunya pintu yang belum pernah disentuhnya di rumah itu. Pintu dari ruangan terkunci.

"A-aku hanya mencari trident milikku," jawab Mukuro salah tingkah. Wajar karena suara Hibari terdengar secara tiba-tiba.

Hibari hanya menghela nahas dalam-dalam. "Kenapa tidak kau cari sejak kemarin!? Kau tahu 'kan kau tidak disini lagi nanti malam!"

"Kau baru mengizinkanku tadi malam!"

"Mengizinkan? Aku baru tahu kalau itu namanya 'mengizinkan'," Cloud Guardian itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau cemburu ya, Kyouya?" Mukuro menggoda pria di depannya, menahan tawa.

"Cemburu? Itu tingkah laku herbivora. Tidak adanya cemburu denganmu. Kasihan orang yang akan tinggal denganmu nanti…." Kemudian Hibari membalik tubuhnya.

"Kau juga salah satunya!"

"Begitukah?" tanya Hibari, menatap Mukuro sekilas.

Mukuro merasa tidak enak melihat gelagat Hibari sejak tadi. "Kau…marah?"

"Padahal matahari terbenam akan terlihat lebih jelas dan indah dari ruangan itu."

"Ehh?"

"Jangan dipikirkan. Bukan hal penting." Seringai menghiasi bibir mantan ketua Komite Disiplin itu.

"Kyouya."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak akan masalah dengan kesehatanmu lagi?"

"Meremehkanku?"

"Karena kau sendirian nanti…"

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Percuma. Khawatirlah pada Tsunayoshi yang ceroboh itu."

Mukuro tidak bisa bicara lebih banyak.

"Kalau aku menemukan tridentmu, akan kuantarkan."

* * *

Mukuro terbangun dari tidurnya. Disekanya keringat dingin di wajahnya. Mimpi yang baru saja didapatnya. Percakapan terakhir dengan Hibari di hari itu. Satu bulan yang lalu. Setelahnya, Mukuro tidak pernah menangkap sosok Hibari lagi.

"Hmm… Ada apa, Mukuro? Ini jam 2 pagi…." Suara Tsuna mengagetkannya. Pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu sedang menguap.

Si kepala nanas baru sadar kalau ini kamar Tsuna, bukan kamar Hibari. Dia menepuk dahinya sendiri. Sejak 3 hari yang lalu, bayangan Hibari selalu menghantui pikirannya. Mukuro tidak menyalahkan Hibari. Tapi mimpi itu terasa menyesakkan dadanya. Ingin sekali Mukuro bertemu dengan Hibari. Bukan untuk kedua, ketiga, atau terrakhir kalinya.

"Hanya mimpi buruk. Kembalilah tidur. Kita akan mencari Kyouya lagi 'kan besok? Jadi, jangan sampai kurang tidur!" ucap Mukuro sambil menyeringai.

"Ya, kau benar!" jawab Tsuna.

* * *

"Nah, apakah semua sudah berkumpul?" sang Vongola Decimo memperhatikan secara seksama semua Guardiannya.

"Maaf atas ketidak sopananku, Juudaime, tapi apa benar orang ini, "Gokudera menunjuk kea rah Mukuro, "benar-benar menemukan si brengsek itu?"

"Mukuro melihat dan berbicara langsung dengannya, Gokudera-kun" jelas Tsuna pada Storm Guardiannya tersebut.

"Maa, maa, intinya kita harus menemukan Hibari 'kan?" tambah Yamamoto dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Dan kita perlu menginterogasinya tentang kemana dia pergi selama ini," Ryohei juga menambahkan.

"Tepat," Tsuna mengiyakan, "dan Onii-san. Kita tidak perlu menginterogasinya. Hanya membuktikan dia benar-benar ada di kota ini. Tapi yah sudahlah."

"Juudaime."

"Aku tahu. Kita berpencar dari sini. Siapapun yang menemukannya harus segera menghubungi yang lain. Mengerti?"

"Siap!" semua bersuara, kecuali Mukuro.

* * *

"Arwah penasaran."

"Hah!?" Mukuro kaget dengan ucapan Hibari.

"Kau percaya dengan keberadaan mereka?" tanya Hibari.

Si rambut biru tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Lupakan saja," lanjut Hibari.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Itu pertanyaan yang tidak biasa dari mulutmu! Kalau aku.." Mukuro menggaruk pipinya.

"Bagaimana dengan mati suri?"

"Kurasa jawabannya sama."

Hibari menghela nafas. Sama sekali tidak puas dengan jawaban partnernya.

"Katanya arwah penasaran ada karena mereka masih punya urusan di dunia ini. Apakah itu berarti mereka masih punya perasaan?"

Mukuro mengernyitkan dahinya. Sejak kapan Hibari tertarik pada hal-hal okult?

"Mereka masih ingat dengan orang yang mereka sayangi? Sekalipun bukan di dunia yang sama lagi?"

"Kyouya."

"Mereka tetap mempertahankan perasaan mereka meski tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Kyouya!"

"Huh! Maaf bicara yang tidak-tidak."

"Kau bicara apa!?" tanya Mukuro kaget, terdengar khawatir, "Kata-katamu seolah kau tidak akan di dunia lagi besok!"

"Hei, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa. Seandainya mati pun, aku tidak akan repot menanggung beban dari orang-orang yang menangisiku."

Dada Mukuro sakit mendengarnya. Hibari adalah serigala penyendiri. Selalu sendiri tanpa orang lain disekitarnya. Tak punya siapa-siapa. Aneh, kenapa dadanya menjadi sakit seperti ini? Padahal Hibari sendiri tidak pernah peduli dengan dirinya, kecuali urusan 'menggigit sampai mati'.

"Mukuro," dia berbicara sekali lagi, "kau menyukai Tsunayoshi 'kan? Lalu, kenapa kau masih melanjutkan hubungan denganku?"

"Karena rumah ini terlalu besar untukmu sendiri" jawab Mukuro bohong.

"Bukan itu jawaban yang kumau."

Kebohongannya terbongkar. Sekarang, Mukuro berusaha keras memikirkan alasannya.

"Kau tidak lupa sumpahku waktu itu? Sumpah untuk membunuhmu."

"Tak mungkin kulupakan."

"Aku tidak mau menjadi batu kerikil di jalan kalian karena sumpah itu. Lagipula pada dasarnya kita tidak terikat satu sama lain"

_Dasar, ya?_

"Kau ingin bilang aku ini…"

"Kau itu bebas."

Mukuro menundukan kepalanya. Merenungi kata-kata Hibari. _Dasar. Bebas_.

"Hubungan ada karena memiliki dasar. Sementara, huungan kita itu tidak punya dasar yang jelas. Jadi, untuk apa melanjutkan hal seperti itu?"

"Kita…putus?"

"Aku tak pernah bilang kalau kau adalah pacarku."

"Kau membohongi dirimu sendiri." Ucap Mukuro.

"Mungkin…" jawab Hibari singkat. _Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada harus membohongi orang lain sepertimu_.

Ada keheningan di antara keduanya. Pembicaraan malam itu terasa sangat berat. Jawaban Hibari sangat 'mengganggu' hatinya.

"Sekarang, kemanapun kau pergi, aku tidak akan peduli lagi," tambah Hibari.

Sang Mist Guardian hanya memperhatikan Hibari yang sedang menarik selimut, bersiap untuk tidur. Apakah dia bermaksud menjadikan malam ini sebagai malam terakhir mereka? Pikirnya.

"Kyouya?" Mukuro memanggil.

Pria berambut berantakan itu tidak menjawab. Dia sudah larut dalam tidurnya. Tidur tanpa menghadap Mukuro. Itu bukan masalah lagi.

Mukuro tersenyum. Dia menatap langit-langit kamar setelah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas futon. Memahami percakapannya barusan dengan pria disampingnya.

"Dasar, ya? Pentingkah?"

* * *

"Mukuro-sama."

"Ya, Chrome sayang?"

"Mukuro benar-benar melihat Hibari-san?" tanya Chrome.

"Ya, Chrome sayang." Jawab Mukuro, mengulang jawaban yang sama dengan nada datar. Tidak seperti jawaban.

"Aku yakin kau pasti senang sekali saat bertemu dengannya!" ucapnya dengan ceria.

"Chrome, ada kalanya kita tidak senang saat tahu kenyataan," ilusionis itu membalas. "Kenyataan jauh lebih pahit dari yang kita bayangkan."

Wajah gadis itu masam seketika. Lalu dia bertanya lagi, "bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sendiri, Mukuro-sama?"

"Perasaan?"

"Perasaan di hatimu. Perasaanmu yang paling dalam saat bertemu dengannya," jelas Mist Guardian wanita tersebut.

"Aku…"

"Mukuro-sama! Ini rumah Hibari-san 'kan?" mendadak Chrome menunjuk pada sebuah rumah. Rumah kosong tepatnya.

"Rumah Kyouya…." Mukuro berbisik saat menatap rumah itu.

Rumah milik sang Cloud Guardian jauh sebelum Mukuro tinggal di sana. Rumah yang entah kenapa terasa hangat walau hanya mereka berdua yang tinggal. Sampai akhirnya, Mukuro pindah ke kediaman Sawada.

_Kalau aku menemukan tridentmu, akan kuantarkan_.

"Kyouya janji akan mengantarkan tridentku yang hilang. Hingga saat ini dia belum mengantarkannya," jelas Mukuro.

"Itu sebabnya Mukuro-sama tidak membawa trident akhir-akhir ini?"

Mukuro mengangguk. Chrome tersenyum kembali. Namun, secepat 'bayangan' di ujung jalan itu muncul, secepat itu pula senyum Chrome hilang.

"Mu-Mukuro-sama!" gadis itu menarik-narik lengan mantel Mukuro.

"Ada apa?"

"I-itu! Itu Hibari-san, di sana!" tunjuk Chrome ke ujung jalan.

Mata Mukuro mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan jari telunjuk Chrome dan seketika membelalakan matanya. _Kyouya?_

"Chrome! Kau tunggu di sini dan hubungi yang lain! Aku akan mengejarnya!" perintah Mukuro sambil berlari cepat.

"Ba-baik!" respon Chrome.

* * *

"Mukuro," panggil Hibari.

"Ya, Kyouya?" Mukuro segera membalas.

"Setelah keluar dari rumah ini, jujurlah pada perasaanmu sendiri," dia melanjutkan sambil berjalan, meninggalkan pria berambut ponytail di belakangnya.

"Kalau sedang tidak terluka 'kan? Atau barusan kau membentur sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa, bodoh, dan perintahku tadi untuk kebaikanmu sendiri."

"Perintah?"

* * *

Hibari menengokan wajahnya pada pria yang barusan memanggilnya. "Oh, Rokudou-san."

"Kyouya….." Mukuro masih terengah-engah setelah berlari dengan jarak 1 kilometer.

"Rokudou-san, kau baik--!" Hibari belum selesai berbicara saat Mukuro, sekali lagi, menjepit tubuhnya ke dinding sementara tangannya memegangi pergelangan tangan pria berambut hitam itu.

"Rokudou-san!"

"Mukuro," kata Mukuro dengan suara kelelahan dan tatapan dalam. "Panggil aku Mukuro!"

"Ba-baiklah, tapi bisakah tidak menjepitku-" bibir Mukuro sudah lebih dulu mengunci bibir Hibari. Hibari gagal kembali untuk berbicara.

Mukuro hanya ingin jujur pada perasaannya sendiri. Hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaanya. Lewat ciuman itu saja dirinya bisa jujur. Ciuman hangat yang biasa diberikannya pada Hibari saat tinggal bersama dulu. Bahkan Tsuna sendiri tidak pernah merasakannya.

"Hnn!" Hibari berusaha memberontak tapi tangan Mukuro menahan tubuhnya terlalu kuat.

Tak lama, Mukuro akhirnya mematahkan ciumannya. Keduanya trengah-engah. Seolah itu hal pertama baginya, Hibari berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan itu.

PLAK!!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan mulus di pipi Mukuro. Dia hanya mengelus pipinya yang sakit. Dia sudah mengira hal ini, tapi tidak mengira akan sesakit ini.

"Kyouya…." Mist Guardian tersebut menatap wajah Hibari yang merah, baik karena malu maupun marah, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa maumu!? Kau beruntung jalanan ini sepi! Bagaimana kalau tidak!?" omel Hibari sambil menyeka air liur yang mengalir di salah satu sudut bibirnya.

Mengeluh, Mukuro menutup matanya, lalu dipeluknya pria mengomel tadi dengan erat.

"Roku, eh, Mu-Mukuro!" Hibari salah tingkah dengan perilaku Mukuro yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Yang kumau," dia memulai, "adalah dirimu. Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri. Jujurlah, seperti yang kau ucapkan sendiri."

"Ano, Mukuro," wajah Hibari makin merah padam.

"Kumohon, kembalilah, Kyouya. Aku salah. 'Perintah'mu saat itu telah menyadarkanku. Aku minta maaf, Kyouya…" ucapnya lemah sambil meletakkan dahinya di atas dahi Hibari. "Nah, ayo kita pulang, aku akan menemanimu lagi, jadi kau tidak perlu tersiksa dengan rasa kesepian lagi."

Hibari diam. Tidak mau memandang mata merah dan biru itu. Setelah keheningan itu, Hibari mendorong tubuh Mukuro agar dia melepas pelukannya.

"Apa kau…menolaknya?" tanya Mukuro. Dia berharap itu bukan kata 'kutolak'.

Kepala Hibari terangkat kembali. Namun, wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Matahari terbenam."

_Setelah keluar dari rumah ini, jujurlah pada perasaanmu sendiri_.

* * *

Ayo, lempari saya pake batu bata gara-gara nulis beginian! DX


End file.
